Containers for storing a product, such as a liquid, a powder or granular materials, are known. The form of a container is often varied to provide for delivery of the product, in sealing the product or aesthetic reasons. Structures for dispensing the product from a container are known, including scoops for measuring a desired quantity of the product.
It is known to provide a measuring scoop with a container or on a closure lid structure. US D661,588 to Irani et al shows a measuring scoop mounted to the underside of a pivotable container lid.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,971,747 to Blomdahl et al shows a container closure having two pivotable parts and a separable scoop structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,531 top Lowry shows a container having a closure rim with an inwardly directed flange. A membrane seal is removably attached to the flange and a scoop structure is detachably secured to the underside of the membrane seal.